


Mission Report

by yeseruri



Series: Kakashi and Sakura's Side Story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaSaku Month 2017, Mission Report, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseruri/pseuds/yeseruri
Summary: Kakashi likes to receive Sakura’s mission report paper. But why? After all, aren’t those just more works for him as a Hokage?





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Day 2 or KakaSaku Month. Day 1 was just a drawing, so there is really no point of posting it on here. But if I can come up with a story for the picture, then maybe :)

    Kakashi chuckled as he looked down at the graceful handwriting. The Sakura designs on the paper were the proof that Sakura was the sender. The paper was torn in small places because of the water from the rain, but it smelled like strawberry….the smell of her perfume. He would sniff it, but he didn’t want to look like a creep. The Rokudaime glanced through the paper as he read it carefully. He did not want to miss a single word that she wrote. Kakashi knew these are just handwriting, but it made him feel so close to her. He can only depend on these short reports/letters to know that she is alive.

    Kakashi sat there as he giggled like an idiot. He had been reading this report for over 20 times for the past two days. It looked like some kind of important document, but honestly, it was just a mission report from Sakura.

    “What are you doing, Kakashi?” Sakura blinked her eyes when she saw her husband giggling while reading a small piece of paper. “Don’t tell me…you giggled at my mission report? It’s not like I wrote anything cute.” She chuckled at his cuteness and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sakura placed the official mission report on his table, causing Kakashi to groan. One more file to check. But it was from her…he can smell it while working. 

    “I can’t help it, I miss you…” Kakashi mumbled under his breath “And I love the scent on the paper. It was the only thing that smells like you in this entire smelly office.”

    “Well, I’m here now~” Sakura gave Kakashi another kiss. “If you want to, we can take a bath together today, and I will pour a bunch of strawberry shampoo all over you.”

    “Haha, I would love that…” Kakashi replied as he slid the paper back into his pocket. They walked home together with their hand intertwined together. He can’t wait to smell like strawberry today. After all, smelling himself all day is better than smelling the missions reports. 


End file.
